After you'd gone
by Lisi the slayer
Summary: Spike sacrified himself to close the hellmouth over Sunnydale now he's back. Back from the dead and determined to get his life back, but how will Bufffy react when she's see's him and will she accept him into her life again
1. Back from the dead

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Back from the dead_

Dawn let a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she looked down at the patch of ground. She could hear him sometimes, in her head, in those insignificant times she would suddenly hear his voice, his cocky and devilishly sarcastic English accent and his laugh which set butterflies in her stomach. She had loved him, she had loved him dearly, she knew he had of course not loved her in return, he loved Buffy, but he still had assured her he held affection for her and he always said her nickname with caring devotion.

_**Niblet**_

She could hear him now, in her head calling for her, calling her in the nickname that was used by him and him only.

_**Niblet !**_

She shuddered as the voice grew louder and clearer in her head. That time it had been different, she had felt him inside her, inside her mind. She had felt him say those words to her. It hadn't felt like her imagination or memories that time.

_**Niblet ? Can't you hear me ? I need you Niblet. Help me, find me, in the church Please Niblet come if you can hear me**_

Dawn could feel her whole body tremble, that definitely had not been her imagination, yet how could it not. He had died, he had saved the world, inadvertently become one of the heroes he heavily scorned and despiced. Even Spike through all his numerous talents couldn't defeat death ?

Or could he, Angel had come back from hell and he certainly was not of the same talent level as Spike, Spike easily surpassed Angel on every level. A thought struck her, he could communicate with her, perhaps he would read her mind and thus read a message, she knew the connection wouldn't go both ways, she did not process the power.

_**Spike ? Can you hear me ? I'm coming, I'll save you I promise**_

Dawn sat up and ran as fast as she could towards the graveyard, it was broad daylight so she would be safe. She tripped over a fallen branch and with a surprised cry landed with a bump on her face, she cut her right temple, she touched it tentatively and hissed as a sharp pain exploded over the cut. Blood trickled down her forehead, and as she looked at her reddened finger she suddenly realised.

Back from the dead or not, Spike would still be a Vampire, a Vampire who would most likely need blood. She looked down at her pale un marked wrist. A blue vein stood out from her skin mocking her. Dawn studied the vein as she lay on the ground momentarily stunned. She loved Spike, if not as a partner than as role model, as a cool brother as a father. He was her whole family in one. And she could, she decided firmly,willingly part with some of her blood in order to save his life. Her head give a nasty twitch and she cringed outwardly and groaned inwardly.

_**Niblet ? Are you ok ? Niblet your in pain. I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you**_

That made her panic.

_**Spike ? I'm fine, a little trip that's all, I'm glad you called I'm coming, I'll make you well.**_

Dawn thought she then heard a warm chuckle explode in her head, and she grinned as she felt the familiar butterflies form in her stomach. Feeling renewed with energy she sprang to her feet and let out a ferocious sprint twisting and turning in out of the gravestones till she saw the church.

Dawn threw the doors open in her excitement only to be greeted with a deep pained growl. Realising her mistake she spun around and slammed the doors shut. Darkness suddenly filled the was very light church room. Now she had made it, she suddenly felt extremely nervous. She could feel her body shake and she cursed herself for her uncertainty. This was Spike for goodness sake, why in the hell should she be nervous instead of whopping for joy.

" Niblet ? Niblet are sure your ok ?"

That voice brought tears to her eyes and she turned around. At first the blackness hid Spike from her sight. After a few moments, her eyes adjusted and she saw a pale blonde Vampire smiling coyly at her.

" Hello Niblet."

Hey what do you think so far, If you've read this then please review, it doesn't have to be** positive** ! But of course some nice positive reviews would be welcome ! When I get at least **2** reviews I will update as soon as I can. If you want to see this story progress your gonna have to review !


	2. Blood willingly given

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Blood willingly given_

Dawn's eyes widened as she took in Spike's appearance. His chest was entirely bare, he was slick with sweat and he looked weak, yet Dawn couldn't help but find him attractive.

Spike's own eyes widened when they zoned in on the nasty looking cut on Dawn's temple. Spike winced for her.

" Niblet, you haven't been honest, I asked if you were hurt. You told me you had only fallen ?"

Spike asked her, his eyebrow arching.

Dawn gulped and shifted on her feet, staring at the ground she mumbled a reply.

" I did fall over, I just cut myself as well, it's no big."

Spike frowned as he heard her say it was not important.

" Come here Niblet it's a big to me, don't look so scared, it's me, Spike ! You know I wouldn't hurt you Dawn. Don't you ?"

Dawn had met his eyes as soon as she heard her name instead of her much loved nickname leave his voice, she saw the pain gathering in his icy blue eyes.

" Of course I know Spike,"

She moved forward till she got close enough for Spike to reach her and in one graceful movement she was sitting in between his legs his arms securely wrapped around her delicate frame.

Spike nuzzled the side of her face affectionately and Dawn melted under the contact.

She had missed this, missed it with all her heart.

Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, she tried to sniff them away, she couldn't wipe them her arms were held securely in his hug.

Eventually a tear dropped from her chin and on to Spike's cold arm.

At first Spike frowned, he looked up at the ceiling, suspecting a crack, then as he felt another droplet land on him and he felt Dawn quiver slightly he finally worked out what they were.

Gently he turned Dawn to face him, he put a cold hand to her face and gently wiped the tears away.

He closed his eyes and kissed her tentatively on the forehead, Dawn closed her own eyes as his lips made contact with her skin, she lost herself in the moment. Slowly he pulled back and Dawn felt her face fall, Spike gently flicked at her chin and moved her face up so their eyes met.

" I've missed you so much. You and Buffy, you have no idea how much it killed me to think I'd never see you two again. Dawn I'm weak, I need blood, I've seen a few Rabbits hang about around here from time to time. Please try and get me one, or something. I'll be very grateful Niblet."

Dawn smiled.

" I already have your meal"

Saying this she slowly exposed her milky wrist and moved it toward's Spike's mouth, Spike's hand caught it gently.

" I won't feed off you, your too precious to me. I don't want to hurt you Niblet no matter how much more tempting you are than Rabbit's fluff."

Dawn kept her wrist in place after he let her go. She let a small smile tug at her lips as she watched Spike eye her wrist, especially her vein as if it was the holy grail.

Slowly his resolve weakened. He grasped her wrist again, a little tighter this time, he went to bring it to his mouth when he stopped.

His eyes moved from her vein to her eyes, he said nothing but as Dawn drowned in his eyes she heard him speak huskily in her head.

_**Niblet this is a big step, I don't want to force you. Are you sure about this ? Once I start it'll be hard for me to know if you want to stop**_

Dawn smirked and thought hard and clear.

_**I'm sure Spike, get on with it already your eyeing my vein like it's the Holy grail !**_

Spike chuckled and nodded his agreement.

Gently his other arm snaked around her waist and brought her up close so she could rest on his naked shoulder. Once he was sure Dawn was secure and comfortable he brought her wrist to his mouth.

His lips pressed over her vein and began to kiss the skin seductively, Dawn against her better nature moaned appreciatively. Spike felt his insides warm up and feel giddy at the sound of her moans, knowing he was making her happy.

Slowly after kissing her skin he moved his tongue against it, his tongue soothed the skin and made it slightly numb, he began to suck against it to bring the blood closer to the surface, this way he wouldn't have to bite so deeply. He began to nip at her flesh teasingly with his blunt teeth. Dawn gave out another moan. Slowly his tongue glided over her wrist, he concentrated on the feel of her flesh and decided she was numb enough for the biting.

_**Brace yourself Niblet**_

His face turned to Vampire mode and with his fangs he bit into her wrist.

Dawn immediately stiffened in his hold and with the hand not securing her wrist he tightened his hold on her.

He could feel her quivering and he could see her face as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

_**There there Niblet it's almost over, almost.**_

Then it happened, his fangs finally pierced her vein and blood poured into his mouth.

He retracted his fangs from her, his face changing back to normal and he began to suck and feed off her wrist.

Dawn relaxed again, the burning pain gone and replaced by Spike's soft full lips sucking at her skin.

Dawn completely relaxed in Spike's arms, she felt energy drain away from her but the sensation was far from unpleasant in fact she loved the feeling of Spike sucking blood from her.

She felt her bones turn to mush and she was sure that she had turned into a liquid and was melting into his arms.

She felt weaker and her eye lids began to droop, she slumped in his arms and Spike immediately stopped feeding and pulled her wrist from his mouth.

_**Niblet ? Niblet ? Answer me Niblet ? Are you ok Niblet !**_

Dawn opened her eyes tiredly, her eyes glassy and unfocused.

" I'm fine Spike, I'm just tired, that's all. It was nice Spike..."

Spike was about to say something when her head fell limply back into his shoulder and he felt her heavy and regular breathing.

Spike calmed down a bit then, ribbing his trouser leg he tightly tied the fabric around her wrist and cuddled her in his arms as he made his way to Angel's old bed.

Gently he brought the covers over Dawn and kissed her forehead.

" Thank you Niblet, you taste fantastic."

Dawn smiled and then fell into a deep slumber with Spike watching over her.

So What do you think ? Review ! _**2**_Reviews and then I'll post the next Chapter


	3. Nightmares

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Nightmares_

Dawn tossed and turned in what had been a pleasant sleep, cold sweat trickled down and made the cut on her temple sting. Dawn hissed in her sleep as her dream turned nasty.

_**(Dream )**_

_**Spike was running, he running in a dark tunnel and he was dragging her along with him.**_

_**" Niblet ! We must hurry ! We have to get into the light !"**_

_**Dawn ran as quickly as she could, tears of fear and confusion streaming down her face. Then it happened Spike tripped and she came tumbling down with him. She pulled herself over to Spike who still had her wrist.**_

_**She saw Spike look over her shoulder and his blue eyes widen.**_

_**" Go Niblet, run into the light. I'll take care of the Portal go !"**_

_**Dawn shook her head, trembling from head to toe.**_

_**" I CAN'T LEAVE YOU SPIKE PLEASE !"**_

_**Spike shot up and grasped her wrist once more and began to sprint dragging her along as before. But the ball of fire which Dawn some how knew as the Portal of Hell had caught up with them, she was too far behind.**_

_**" SPIKE !"**_

_**Then Spike pulled her around himself and pushed her into the light before turning and spreading out his arms. Looking directly at the Portal he yelled.**_

_**" TAKE ME !"**_

_**Spike began to catch fire, flames licking his body as Hell sucked him in.**_

_**" SPIKE !"**_

_**(End of Dream)**_

Dawn sat bolt upright and screamed out his name.

" SPIKE !"

Spike heard her and with his Vampiric speed was at her side in an instant. Dawn ran out of bed and cried hysterically into his cold chest. She was shaking violently with no colour in her skin at all. As he gently prised her away he saw blood leak from her temple wound. Her skin glistened as the cold sweat reflected in the light. Dawn suddenly jerked away from him and was violently sick before collapsing to the floor crying .

More than a little concerned he pulled Dawn up into his strong arms and sat down on the bed.

_**Calm down Niblet, **_

_**calm down please Niblet. Your scaring me**_

Dawn sniffed.

_**That's my Niblet, **_

_**now tell me, **_

_**what had brought this on ? Niblet it's wasn't the feeding was it ?**_

Dawn shook her head instantly and then groaned.

_**No it wasn't that. **_

_**I told you Spike it felt wonderful**_

Spike frowned and tried again to find out what was wrong.

_**Then what was it Niblet ? What has hurt you.**_

Dawn coughed and turned to look at him, she could see worry filling his icy blue eyes and she slowly told him about her dream.

Spike held her close.

" It's ok Niblet. I promise it's ok. You need your rest-"

Dawn clung to Spike tighter thinking he was going to leave her.

" I'm not going anywhere Niblet, move over and we'll sleep together."

Dawn shyly moved over till she was scooted at the edge of the bed. Spike chuckled.

" Come closer Niblet, I won't bite. Unless you ask of course."

Dawn moved closer ever so slightly. She longed to be right up close to him, to lay her head over his naked chest and fall asleep in his arms, but she was sure he wouldn't like that.

Spike chuckled again and pulled her right up close, his arms around her shoulder and waist. Dawn sighed happily laying her head to rest on his chest. Spike kissed her forehead gently.

" Sweet dreams Niblet."

That's another chapter, I know someone of you may be wondering when Buffy is going to come in to and she will soon. And no case any of you were wondering this is not going to have a Spike/Dawn pairing. Dawn does have a crush on Spike, but Spike loves her as a daughter and is merely supporting her in anyway he can. That is it ! Totally innocent ! So review and once I get_**2**_reviews I'll update !


	4. Heaven and Hell and inbetween

_**Hey ! I'm really sorry about the seemingly huge gap in-between updates, my computer was broken and it took a while for it to be fixed. To make it up I've posted three extra chapters; Chapter Five called Love's pain, Chapter Six called Lover's denial and Chapter Seven called Lying to yourself**_

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Heaven and Hell and in-between_

Dawn slowly came around, Spike was grinning at her.

" I take it Niblet, the rest of your sleep was pleasant."

Spike asked her airily but with a hint of a tease in his voice, he knew perfectly well how Dawn felt about him, but he refused to address it as all though she appeared much younger she was in fact older than him.

It was best he decided whilst looking at 'The Key' that he remained oblivious to it all.

Dawn blushed slightly as her mind went over her fairly erotic dreams.

It was only when she noticed Spike's pointing stare that she finally replied to his question.

" Yes it was."

Spike chuckled and began to fiddle with Dawn's long brown hair, he could feel tension radiating in waves from Dawn and he was curious as to what was bothering her.

_**What is it Niblet, your radiating waves of tension**_

_**It's complicated Spike**_

_**All the more reason why you should tell me Niblet**_

_**I'm not sure I should ask**_

_**Oh I get it**_

_**Spike ?**_

Dawn looked up at Spike, fearing she had upset him. Spike shook his head upon reading her thoughts and smiled warmly at her.

" I was going to tell you Niblet.

I just thought now wasn't the time.

But if it's making you uncomfortable then I'll spill."

_**Get yourself comfortable Niblet, this is a long tale and I'm not repeating myself**_

Dawn nestled into his chest and Spike draped and arm over her, his other hand playing with her hair absent-mindly.

" Right let's start at the beginning. When I sacrificed myself Niblet I died. I'm a bad man Niblet-"

At this Dawn interrupted.

" No your not, your not bad your good and brave and strong and you have a soul-"

" Thank you Niblet, but the fact remains I've made mistakes in my life time-"

" Everyone makes mistakes Spike, it doesn't make you bad."

Spike frowned with mock-annoyance this time.

" Dawn. If your going to interrupt after every sentence we will be well into your second life."

At the seriousness in his voice Dawn stopped interrupting and focused on listening.

" As I was saying, due to my mistakes I was in no fit form for heaven, thus I should have dropped down like most of the other Vampires into the fiery pits of Hell.

But I didn't. I was in between. Stuck in between and Heaven couldn't take me no matter how hard the realm tried and neither could Hell.

I was not good enough of heaven but not bad enough for Hell.

I was apparently a special case, not actually suprising. Niblet, as you know there is no God. There are only realms.

Realms in which we progress to. I had no where to go I was in Limbo. In between. The realms Heaven and Hell were cut off from me, but I had to go to a realm, then what would have been round about the time I called you I was sucked back in by the life realm.

I've been granted an extra chance at the life I had had in which Niblet, by my next demise I must fit into one or the other realms. Otherwise-"

Spike cut off and a shudder ran through his body.

" Or what ?"

" Or Niblet, my soul will be destroyed and I'll simply cease to exist. A fate worse than that of Hell."

Dawn hugged him extra tightly.

" That's won't happen Spike. Your an hero. Your always be my saviour and my role model."

Spike felt tears of strong emotion prickle his icy blue eyes.

"Thanks Niblet, but what of your sister ? What of Buffy ?"

See told yah Buffy's going to be in, Buffy will make her appearance. Same deal as before _**2**_ Reviews before I update. I want to make sure People are actually going to read what I update ! Keep reviewing !


	5. Love's pain

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Love's pain_

Dawn tried to ignore the rush of jealousy that had begun to seep like poison through her bloodstream.

" She's fine. She's ok. She's, she's-"

" Niblet just tell me like it is."

" Spike, I've never seen her sadder. Since you died nothing's cheered her up.

Her friends think she's falling into a deep depression, when we're alone she acts like I'm not there, or if she's not there.

I can do what I want but it's not cool. She's like shadow of what she was.

The only word she'll say is Spike. Even when she's patrolling and killing Vampires and god knows what else, your the only thing on her mind.

It's like she's put her life on hold. Sometimes it's like she died with you. I've never felt so alone."

Spike sat there shocked by Dawn's revelation, he hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.

_**Niblet, if I go back with you, do you think, do you think she'll take me back ?**_

Dawn let out a sigh and with pitiful eyes looked straight into Spike's icy blue one's.

" Your never know till you try Spike. It's not going to be easy for her."

Dawn warned him seriously.

" You handled it well ?"

" Yeah well I've had to deal with a lot in my time."

At that Spike felt guilty and he hugged her even tighter. Dawn looked at him and began to frown.

His face was unusually pale and he had blue circles under his eyes.

_**What is it Niblet ? Something wrong with my face ?**_

Dawn frowned and shook her head.

" There's nothing wrong with your face but you can't fool me Spike, you need blood, take it."

Spike watched as Dawn pulled up her sleeve and her once unmarked wrist now had two small red fang marks. He felt guilt fill him.

" I liked it Spike, it was nothing like I've felt before. Take my blood and then your be fit to visit Buffy."

Spike nodded his head and he moved Dawn in-between his legs, guiding her with his arm, her face resting against his naked shoulder again.

Slowly he took her wrist and brought it to his silky lips. His lips gently planted kisses over the fang marks.

His tongue soothing and cold. Dawn moaned and shifted harder into Spike's shoulder. He kissed her skin gently and quickly soothed her skin with his tongue.

_**You know what's coming up Niblet**_

Spike warned her in advance before he sunk his fangs into her flesh.

He felt Dawn gasp and squirm slightly but not nearly as much as before.

Slowly his face changed back to normal and he sucked at her wrist, sucking the blood out of her and her life force.

Dawn relaxed against him and kept her wrist steady for as long as she could but all of sudden it became too heavy and her entire body went limp.

Spike removed his lips from her wrist and re-bandaged it. He gently then carried the sleeping Dawn under the covers of his bed and resting on his chest. Before sleep took him he muttered one word.

" Buffy."

Spike growled softly as he felt someone nudge him in the ribs and repeatedly call his name.

_**Niblet, decease I'm getting my beauty sleep, I am a Vampire remember**_

_**As if I could forget ! I gave you my blood remember ! **_

_**And Spike it's night, the sun went down thirty minutes ago !**_

At this Spike forced himself to wake up. He opened his eyes to see Dawn frowning at him.

" I told Buffy I was with on old friend I haven't seen for a while, I can't be back late come on !"

With a nod of his head he got out of bed and then realised the obvious problem.

" err Niblet ? I didn't come back with a full wardrobe ?"

Dawn smirked evilly.

" Well aren't you lucky then that Angel left a nice bright blue jumper with denim jeans in such a case of emergency."

Spike narrowed his eyes dangerously at Dawn.

" Dawn, if I find out that's there's a stack of black clothing in that wardrobe I'll be tasting you again and this time it might just be your neck."

He warned her seriously. Dawn just chuckled and left the room before Spike could retaliate.

Ten minutes later and an extremely angry Spike left the bedroom. He glared at Dawn.

" One word, just one word and your be dinner. ONE WORD !"

" Oh Spike, don't you look nice and summery !"

Spike let out a growl and hoisted a protesting Dawn on his shoulder.

" Can't say I didn't warn you Niblet."

With supernatural speed he ran to the Summer's home. Finally he put Dawn back down who pouted at him.

" That'll be the last time you say I look nice and summery, now for the hard part."

Summoning his _Bloody William _courage he knocked on the door.

Buffy opened the door and then when she realised who it was she froze.

" S-S-Spike ?"

Spike grinned at her superiorly.

" The one and only."

" Spike ?"

Her voice breaking like she was about to burst into tears any minute.

_**Your on your own Spike I'm out of here ! Tell me how it goes**_

Dawn squeezed past Buffy and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

" Spike "

Buffy repeated quiter this time.

" Yes Buffy, It's me. Spike. I've missed you so much."

Unshed tears glittered in his eyes and Buffy let out a squeal before leaping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying deeply into his shoulder.

Hey what do you think, It's not going to be that simple right now Buffy's lost in the shock but letting him back in is not going to be easy. Review ! _**2**_ reviews and I can update !


	6. Lover's denial

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Lover's denial_

Spike suddenly felt Buffy turn heavy and he grasped her tighter and moved her into an easier position, she had fainted in his arms.

No colour left in her face, he made to move in to the house when he found an invisible barrier stopping his entry. Spike growled, his invitation had obviously disappeared when he died and had not returned with him.

_**NIBLET !**_

_**SPIKE WHAT THE HELL ! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE !**_

_**Niblet let me in **_

_**GET BUFFY TO, YOU TWO NEED TIME ALONE !**_

_**NIBLET JUST DO IT !**_

_**FINE ! SUMMER'S HOUSE PLEASE WELCOME BLOODY SLEEP BREAKER SPIKE INTO THE HOUSE !"**_

Spike tested it and he walked into the living room with ease.

_**Thanks Niblet,**_

_**Whatever**_

Spike chuckled at Dawn's annoyed voice and then diverted his attention to Buffy. She seemed to be stirring slightly in his arms.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead placed her on the sofa and Buffy's eyes fluttered open.

At first love was shinning out of them and Spike thought for a moment everything was going to be ok. But then in a flash hurt and fear erupted in her green eyes and she leapt from the sofa.

" GET OUT ! YOUR NOT SPIKE ! SPIKE DIED ! HE WAS A HERO AND DIED CLOSING THE HELLMOUTH GET OUT !"

Spike tried to protest, and on a last chance blurted her nickname.

" PET ! Pet it's me, it's your Spike."

Tears trickled down Buffy's face.

" Well maybe I'm not your Buffy anymore."

Spike felt like he had been staked. His step faltered and pain filled his icy blue eyes.

A tear trailed down his face. His pale hand clenched over his heart, emotions he had long ago locked away broke free .

He thought he saw Buffy edge closer to him but Spike couldn't take being anywhere near her.

" I'm sorry Spike."

Spike shook his head, more tears flowing and sparkling like diamonds ran down his face before he fled in his Vampiric speed into the rainy night, ignoring Buffy's screams of his name.

Once back in his lair he flung himself onto his bed and howled.

Tears ran down his pale flawless face. The moonlight lit up his sharp features and it made the tears glisten like precious jewels and their trails glistened like that of rivers on a bright summer's day.

He growled again and clenched his hand over his heart.

It didn't matter now. Noone could see him. His hard reputation would still be perfectly intact. But that's all it was, a reputation.

He felt like someone had staked him and he found himself wishing that it was so. After all a staking lasted seconds this was eternal.

Hey ! Next chapter coming soon after I get 2 reviews


	7. Lying to yourself

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Lying to yourself_

Dawn carefully made her way downstairs, she heart sunk as she saw a dishevelled blonde head sleeping on the sofa with a tear stained face.

Dawn went over to the figure and gently tucked a blonde strand from the closed eyelids. The eyes fluttered open, shining with unshed tears.

" Dawn ?"

Dawn smiled reassuringly, due to her nervous she raised her wrist to tuck her long brown strands behind her ears, she realised her mistake too late.

Buffy grasped Dawn's wrist in a steel vice grip. Ignoring her sister's protests Buffy turned her arm around and was shocked at the marks on her sister's forearm.

" Who ?"

Dawn gulped at Buffy's deadly calm voice.

" He needed it Buffy, he needed it and -"

" AND HE TOOK IT ! HE HAD NO RIGHT TO ! THAT MANIPULATIVE UNDEAD SCUMBAG !"

Dawn was beyond furious, she was shaking with anger and she yanked her wrist free causing Buffy to hiss in pain.

" HOW DARE YOU ! TAKE THAT BACK BUFFY TAKE THAT BACK NOW !"

Buffy shook her head and looked at Dawn with disgust.

" I can't believe you Buffy, I offered him my blood because he needed it.

He was so gentle and kind. It felt wonderful. And that Manipulative Un-dead Scumbag saved us all.

He gave up his own un-dead life and saved us all. Take that back and take it back now because he didn't deserve that."

_**Hey Niblet ! Mind if we have a telepathic chat ?**_

Dawn smiled and Buffy looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Dawn just smirked at her, a feeling of being superior filled her.

Spike had a special connection with her, he had picked her over Buffy.

_**Sure thing Spike, just ditching this nuisance.**_

Dawn arched her eyebrow and glared at Buffy, waiting for her to take back what she said. Buffy shook her head left the house and slammed the door shut.

Dawn felt resentment build in her. Buffy could go anywhere, anywhere she wanted and yet she could go nowhere.

_**Ready for that chat Spike**_

Spike noticed that as he read Dawn's mind her voice was full of resentment.

_**What's up with my Niblet ?**_

Spike had a big feeling it had something to do with a certain blonde haired Slayer, but he waited for her response anyway.

_**What happened last night between you and Buffy ?**_

Spike felt his heart sink and all the heartbreak of last night came again and stronger.

He was about to reply when he heard several kicks at the door and the bang as they were flung open.

_**Sorry Niblet. Talk later.**_

His face turned to Vampire mode and he growled until he saw who it was. His face instantly shifted back to normal and his shoulders slumped.

Buffy watched him slump and she felt a mixture of emotions.

" Is there something you wanted Slayer ?"

Buffy looked exhausted and she slowly approached Spike, gently raising a hand as she came closer. Spike chuckled humourlessly.

" Back to the face punching are we ?"

Buffy shook her head, tears on the edge from spilling down her face, she raised a hand to touch Spike's face and several tears fell as she saw him flinch away from her touch.

She wanted to cry but the heartbreak was chocking her. Slowly she touched Spike's smooth cold cheek and she moved her hand up to his forehead. She placed both hands on his temples and whispered softly in his right ear.

" Close your eyes Spike."

Buffy watched as his icy blue eyes gleamed in confusion but he obeyed anyway and softly his pale eyelids covered his blue gems from view.

Buffy moved her hands over his face, she softly guided her fingers over his closed eyelids, she could feel them twitching as her fingers passed over them.

Her fingers glided down his defined cheek bones. They flowed down his pointy chin. And her fingers slowly passed over his rose petal soft pink lips.

She watched as tears sneaked through his closed eyes and ran quickly down his face, she caught the tears with her mouth and kissed them away. She could feel Spike trembling and her heart ached as she heard him stifle a cry.

"Open your eyes Spike."

Spike didn't want to, the feeling had been wonderful, Buffy's hands so delicately tracing his handsome features, it was as it had been before.

" Open your eyes Spike"

Spike opened his eyes they sparkled even more now that they were behind a veil of unshed tears.

" I missed you. I missed you Spike. I missed you so much."

Spike gently snaked an arm around her waist and gently nudged her closer.

Buffy closed her eyes and kissed his cold lips gently. Spike glided his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance.

Buffy obliged and the kiss turned wet and passionate. Spike eagerly explored every inch of Buffy's mouth, her warm air warming his cold tongue.

He grasped her arms tight and moved her against a wall. The two tongues battled a war of dominance, neither giving up.

Neither gave up until Spike caught unawares was thrown from Buffy and his head hit the stone floor hard.

Disorientated and more than a little shocked he leapt to his feet and turned into Vampire mood, his eyes scanned across the room till he saw a female Vampire battling with Buffy.

With a growl he leapt into the air at the Vampire's back, his new leather coat flying behind him like giant leather wings. He dug his sharp nails into the Vampire's back and hauled her away from Buffy.

By now Buffy was unconscious from being head slammed repeatedly on the cold stone floor.

Spike let out a furious growl and turned the Vampire around roughly to see her face.

His face changed back to normal instantly. His heart plummeted.

" Dru ?"

A sharp pain erupted in his chest. He looked down and saw that a dart had pierced his right shoulder.

He yanked it out and growled angrily. But he knew it was too late. He barely registered Dru tying his hands together and gagging him. He looked at Buffy and his desperate mind wondered why his body wasn't fighting then he looked at Dru.

The world blurred and he finally blacked out going limp in Dru's arms.

Buffy moaned and she opened her eyes, she saw a blurry outline lie limply in a darker blur.

She squinted and her heart raced when she saw it was Spike.

Her heart rate went sky high as she saw he was bound and gagged. Spike was never taken prisoner, he had risked his life and now she had to save him.

She made to get up but she didn't get even close.

She watched helplessly as Dru dragged Spike out of Church and into the dark evening. Then the world turned black as she heard a faint calling of her name.

"Buffy !"

She blacked out.

Hey review please then as soon as I get two reviews I'll update.


	8. Wild animal

_**After**__** you'd gone**_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_**Wild Animal**_

Buffy kicked the door down. Sincerely thanking Willow's spell had worked. Buffy looked at the hall way and frowned, the long hallway was packed with doors. Buffy let out a frustrated sigh.

" Right let's split up, I'll take the right you guys take the left, yell if you get into trouble."

Williow grinned.

" Sure thing Buffy, what if we find Spike ?"

Buffy's face turned deadly serious.

" If you find Spike tell me. I'll finish Drusila."

Xander gulped at her.

" Finished as in finished finished ?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, irritated at the wasted time.

" Finished as in found you your dust finished, ok."

With that Buffy kicked the first double doors on the right open. With her stake at the ready she walked silently into the room. It was pitch black and she could hear a low growling.

" WILLOW !"

The red haired witch appeared at her side. Without Buffy even asking Willow smashed a vial to the ground muttered an incantation and the whole room lit up. Willow's hand flew to her mouth when she saw what as at the end of the room and dangerously close to the window.

Buffy ran towards the end of the room when suddenly someone flung her to the side. Buffy yelped in surprise and rolled herself back on to her feet.

" You came Slayer."

Buffy looked at the Vampire and raised her stake.

" Drusila, don't you have an apointment with Mr. Pointy."

Drusila frowned, her baby voice driving Buffy's nerves mad.

" I don't play games Slayer. I came back for one reason. For my William. He's not your Spike Slayer. He's himself now."

Buffy felt fear creeping into her but she tried to look brave.

" What you mean he's not Spike."

" Look at him."

Buffy looked at him and with a high pitched laugh Drusila had disappeared into the shadows.

Buffy slowly walked up to Spike.

He was unconscious and trapped in a rusty cage. His bonds and gag were gone and he just lay there in the cage, his face for that moment the image of innocence. Buffy went to put her hand through the bars when Spike's eyes flew open.

Spike's sat up and growled at her. His eyes flashing like a wild animal. He growled and pushed against the bars trying to get at her and it seemed attack. He hissed and arched like a cat desperately trying to claw at her. Shocked Buffy moved away.

" Willow what is this. What's she done to him !"

Willow closed her eyes and a wind rushed through Spike who suddenly collapsed back down growling deeply.

" She's taken away the human. He's pure Vampire. There's no human left."

Buffy collapsed to the floor, she noticed fear flash through Spike's icy blue eyes as she fell but it soon was replaced by the animalistic flash she had seen before. Willow slowly approached the cage. She looked directly into Spike's eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to sense for a magical signature. She found nothing. She moved just in time as Spike was about to claw her face.

" Buffy, there's no signature. She didn't use a spell. That's good ! It means it's not permeant but unless we get out soon he's going to burn to death."

Buffy looked up and saw that light was already seeping through the above curtains and down into the cage.

" But how can we ! He's not human. He's not Spike."

Willow looked at Buffy solemnly.

" Spike's still there Buffy, slowly he's returning, but he hasn't got time to return enough so that he doesn't rib us to shreds and get out. Buffy there's no other way. I hated doing this to Oz but it really is the only way."

Buffy looked at the sedative gun Willow had conjured and then back at Spike. Willow gently pushed the gun into Buffy's back.

" It's the only way. He'll be ok, a little stunned but at least he'll be safe. Buffy, Drusila could come back any min-"

Willow was interrupted by Spike.

" B-B-Buffy ?"

Buffy turned around and saw Spike grasping the bars and looking at her wildly.

" Buffy !"

Buffy moved closer but backed away as Spike starting hissing and clawing with his hand. When she backed away far enough Spike stopped hissing and looked at Buffy with a wounded expression.

" You moved away ? Your going to leave me here ? Caged like a wild animal."

Spike gripped the bars tighter and growled as he tried to break them.

Buffy moved forward but again Spike started hissing and resembled a wild animal. Buffy took a step back and wished she hadn't. The hurt on Spike's face was unbearable.

" I thought you loved me Buffy. I thought you saw me. Like Dru said she saw me but your just doing what she did. YOUR PUNISHING ME ! YOU KNOW WHAT JUST DO IT, BLOODY JUST DO IT ! END MY TORMENT ! TAKE ME OUT OF A WORLD WITH YOU IN IT ! KILL ME !"

Buffy took Willow's gun and fired. It hit him in the stomach, Spike growled deeply in pain and he gripped his stomach. His whole body felt like lead and the last thing he was aware off was Buffy coming to the cage and whispering to him.

" I'm sorry."

Hey what do you think, like it, loathe it or love it ? Review once I get two reviews i'll update !


	9. Explanations

_**After**__** you'd gone**_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_**Explanations**_

Buffy kicked the cage door and Spike's slumped body fell forward, straight into the bright patch of sunlight.

" Damn it Spike."

She kicked him out of the light and went to pick him up when Willow stopped her looking extremely uneasy.

" Buffy there's still not enough Human in him, if he wakes up he'll attack. He's not in-control at the moment."

Buffy wanted to cry as Willow handed her the black bonds and the gag to keep dangerous biting at bay. Buffy kissed Spike's slightly pink forehead and gently tied the gag around his head.

After she had finished she hoisted him over her shoulder and Willow made a rainstorm making it just dark enough for Spike not be hurt. Without a word exchanged they drove to the church.

Buffy kissed Spike's forehead again and clicked the chains shut now that they had reached the Church and Buffy could then ditch the bonds and gag she hated. She was suddenly hit with images of Angel in such a position. Animalistic and having no idea who she was. Suddenly a soft growl came from Spike it sounded pained. As they were alone she unbuttoned his shirt, it fell of his shoulders she looked at him in shock.

Where she had desperately kicked him out of the sunlight there was a massive bruise. She comforted herself a little with the fact that as a Vampire he healed quickly. Slowly the chains rattled as Spike slowly came round.

Slowly Spike opened his eyes, his icy blue locked with ivy green and he looked in confusion at the chains.

" Your a kinky one aren't you Slayer, me in chains helpless -OUCH"

He had intended to laugh but that didn't agree with his bruised rib.

" I've had it Slayer. Unchain me !"

Buffy walked up right close and although his eyes flashed and became animalistic Spike had returned sufficiently to control his body. Emotions exploded in her and she flung her arms around his neck.

" Your back. Your really back."

Spike rattled the chains loudly making Buffy pull back.

" What do you mean I'm back ?"

Buffy looked into his eyes and saw that now Spike had fully returned. The human was in control again. Buffy unchained him and led him to a seat.

" Spike, What's the last thing you remember ?"

Spike looked at her seriously.

"Look, I remember every bloody little thing oh right Slayer. We were together, I saved you from Dru and, and then-."

Spike cut off and a look of puzzlement came on his features.

Buffy lowered her voice to a whisper.

" You don't remember her doing it do you ?"

Spike's eyes flashed with annoyance.

" Remember her doing what exactly."

Buffy took his hands in hers and looked directly into his icy blue eyes.

" Spike, she took the human away from you. You were a pure Vampire."

Spike froze as he desperately tried to remember what he had seen or what he had felt.

" That's why I moved away Spike, If I got too close you tried to attack me. The Vampire was in control. It's why you woke in chains."

Spike nodded and felt a stab of worry course through him.

" What of Drusila ?"

Buffy lowered her head and talked quietly to the floor.

" I couldn't kill her, she got away."

Spike pulled Buffy's face up to his and kissed her gently.

" Don't worry Pet ."

Hey what do you think ? 2 Reviews and I'll post a new chapter


	10. Rebuilding trust

_**After**__** you'd gone**_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_**Rebuilding Trust**_

Buffy cuddled into Spike on the bed when Spike showed Buffy a very familiar pair of cuffs.

" We have to know eachother again, that trust we had Buffy. It's not just going to come back. I need to trust you, that's why I want you to cuff my hands. I want to trust you again."

Buffy's face darkened, she moved away from him.

" You don't trust me ?"

Spike dropped his head.

" Buffy I trust you with my heart but can you honestly tell me you trust me just as much before I died ?"

Buffy turned back around to face him, she was shaking with anger and she thrust out her wrists.

" Fine. If that's how you need to be then fine. Get on with it."

Spike shook his head.

" These are for me Buffy, back in the cage I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that I was trapped in this cage and you kept walking to me and then moving away, I thought your were going to leave me there. I need this."

He threw the metal cuffs at her and held out his ghostly wrists, his eyes never leaving hers as Buffy slowly moved forward on the bed and gently clicked the cuffs closed. Spike smirked at her and tried to reach up to kiss her but Buffy forced him down, a smile creeping on to her face now.

" Oh no you don't. I'm in control now Spike."

She pushed Spike down so that he was lying flat down on the bed, his fingertips touching the bed head board. Buffy smiled bent down and moved her tongue up his stomach and chest all the way to his underside of his chin.

Spike growled at the torture, he wanted far more than this. He arched his hips trying to tell her what he wanted. This only made Buffy smirk wickedly and she clicked her tongue.

" Tut Tut Spike. No touching. I keep telling you, I'm in control now."

Spike whined like a kicked puppy and Buffy giggled.

" Your so funny Spike, soft as butter one minute then as hard as stone the next. How can someone be so soft and then so cold. Your everything I hate Spike, your a Vampire, your cocky, sarcastic and evil, and your everything I should be against, but I'm trapped Spike. I'm trapped and I can't break free, I don't think I'll ever break free and I don't want to. I love you Spike."

Then her lips came crashing down on Spike's soft soothing ones. Spike responded hungrily and slid his cold tongue into Buffy's mouth, Buffy moaned in approval as her own tongue slipped into Spike's mouth. Spike growled into her mouth and sighed deeply, he felt so happy, it seemed like a decade since he had felt this happy. He wasn't sure that even his old flame Drusila had him quite so happy so quickly.

Buffy moved away and panted huskily above Spike's pleading mouth. Buffy looked deep into Spike's icy blue eyes, she saw just how happy he was and it made her happy.

" No touching Spike, no touching and no moving of any kind."

Spike whined again until Buffy's tongue swept over his lips, he wanted so much to lick with his own tongue but he kept himself still, dying under Buffy's ministrations.

It had been incredible, Buffy moved back and Spike slid out of her. With an exhausted sigh she collapsed beside him, her chest heaving. Spike was still shaking, it had been so long he had forgot just how much he loved spending his nights with Buffy. He whined slightly when a sharp pain reminded him of his red and inflamed wrists which were still in their metal cuffs.

" B-Buffy ? Don't think you could take them off now ?"

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him confused until a reflection drew her attention to the metal cuffs. She saw his red and inflamed wrists and felt a small bit of sympathy and guilt fill her system.

Buffy gently passed her fingers over the inflamed skin filling the guilt increase as she heard him hiss, gently the cuffs popped open, the rims were outlined in blood, the cuffs had left their mark on his wrists.

" Spike ! Your bleeding ! Why didn't you say it hurt that much."

Spike turned slightly pink and Buffy looked at him with slight disbelief.

" Don't tell me you got off on that ?"

Spike turned pinker.

" Fine I won't. Go back to your sleep your nicer then."

Buffy just burst out laughing and rested her head on Spike's heaving chest.

" This was some night Spike. Maybe that trust thing wasn't a bad idea after all."

Spike grinned his sadistic smile, his face changed to Vampire mode and he whispered seductively.

" I'm glad you said that because next night it's your turn."

Hey ! What do you think ? 2 reviews and I'll update soon.


	11. New friend or foe

_**After**__** you'd gone**_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**New friend or new Foe ?**_

Dawn applied the last coating of Mascara to her already full and thick lashes. She gave them a final forced blink and moved them upwards with her index finger. She was finally old enough to go to the Bronze. She needed to look her best if she wanted to attract any attention in that place. Truth be told she was highly jealous of Buffy's relationship with Spike. She wanted someone of her own.

She took a final look in the mirror before walking quietly down the stairs and intending to leave without being spotted when Spike suddenly appeared at the bottom of the staircase.

" My my Niblet, haven't we scrubbed up tonight."

Dawn sighed and walked down the stairs a little quicker whilst hissing to Spike as urgently as possible.

" Don't tell Buffy."

Spike rose an eyebrow.

" Now Niblet you know how these things work out, If your doing something you don't want Buffy to know, you know I always have to come with you."

" You have got to be kidding, how am I meant to-"

She stopped herself quickly, realising she had said too much. Spike's playful face disappeared in a flash and was replaced by the face of pure seriousness.

" Dawn, your not looking for a boy are you tonight ?"

His voice soft and smooth with a clear undercurrent that told Dawn he sincerely wanted her answer to be no.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders with her un bothered face.

" And what if I am ?"

Spike's face grew incredulous.

" What if I am ? You do know what type of people got to the Bronze Niblet, especially at this time of night."

" Not everyone's a Vampire Spike, and they're not all bad."

Spike moved up close to her and took both of her hands in his.

" I protect you Buffy and the Scoobies because I care for you"

Dawn thrust her hands from his, emotion bubbling in her chest.

" So that's it. Your not going to move out of the way, your have a great night with Buffy and I'll stay upstairs alone. Nice plan Spike. It's obvious who you really care about."

Shaking and her voice rising several pitches higher Dawn made to run by stairs but Spike caught her arm softly, no matter how much she really wanted to hurt him she just couldn't make herself do it. She let him turn her around, his face hurt.

" Don't ever tell me I don't care Dawn. Don't ever because I don't know what I'd do if either you and Buffy ever got hurt and left me. I don't speak to you in your mind because I don't care. You like a daughter to me Dawn. I daughter I can never have. You've stuck by me, befriended me when everyone thought I was a monster. You saw the man in me, the man in this monster. Your never know how grateful I am."

Dawn looked deeply into Spike's icy blue eyes and with full confidence she told him.

" You are not a monster Spike. Drusila is, she made you what you were."

Spike's head tilted to the side slightly, half of his face falling into a shadow.

Dawn nodded and began to walk upstairs when Spike called out to her.

" You are not going to be by yourself, Buffy can wait a while."

Dawn turned around shocked and incredibly touched.

" Your spend time with me ?"

Spike looked suddenly very worried and rushed upstairs pulling her into her bedroom.

" Dawn, I worried about you. Very worried about you."

Dawn looked at him strangely.

" You do know I can take care of myself now don't you ?"

" Hey ! You saying you don't like our secret adventures ?"

Spike asked in a mock-hurt voice.

" No, of course I like our adventures but I can take care of myself."

Spike reached out and ran a hand through her brown hair.

" Your reminding me of myself. I wasn't exactly Mr. Popular when I was a human, I had no real friends, not to mention the girl I loved who thought I was beneath her, I just had a mother. A mother who was ill, ill and not getting better.

I built up resentment and then Dru turned me and all hell broke loose.

I don't what this for you. It leads into dark paths Dawn. Dark paths, paths I've walked and paths I can see you falling into. Your on the edge Dawn, like Willow is constantly on an edge with her magic. It takes one more step in the wrong direction before it's too late."

Dawn felt tears fall down her face.

" You think I'm evil ?"

Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" Evil ? No, but lost and vulnerable without question. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I have to see Buffy now but I'll contact you."

He promised a hand pointing at his head.

Dawn nodded and then without realising it said.

" I'd never hurt you !"

As soon as the words came from her mouth her hand flung over it. Her eyes were wide and fearful of what she had exclaimed.

Spike however looked like he understood better than even she did. He nodded and with pride shinning in his blue eyes he gave her a warm smile.

" I know Niblet."

Dawn listened out carefully, finally she heard Spike and Buffy's voices by the door, then they got quiter and the front door was shut. Dawn smiled mischievously and sneaked out of the front door heading straight for the Bronze.

The music was thumbing ! It was beating against her head it was so loud. But she loved it, it made her feel alive it wasn't long before someone caught her eye. He was lurking in the shadows and she was fleetingly reminded of Spike for a moment, but the boy bore no resemblance to Spike at all. This boy had neither Spike's blonde hair or icy blue eyes. Instead, the boy had flat raven hair and dark brown eyes that seemed to hypnotise.

Dawn looked at him intently for a while longer before the boy turned and their gazes met. At that moment the thumbing music seemed to zone out into nothing, she could feel sparks erupting all over her skin, the boy was grinning at her, his ivory teeth sparkling. He appeared to feel the same, the boy's head tilted to the middle of the dance floor, his brown eyes full of question. Dawn smiled as prettily as she could and nodded as she made her way to the centre.

The Bronze was packed with people and the boy was no where in sight, she began to feel frustrated until a hand gently locked round her wrist and guided her through the crowds.

" Hey there."

His voice was deep and beautiful to the ear, and he had a most mysterious accent she couldn't place.

Dawn fluttered her long eyelashes and looked as seductive as possible.

" I haven't seen you around here , are you new ?"

The boy laughed warmly and gave a most intriguing reply.

" There ain't nothing new about me."

**(Spike and Buffy)**

Spike put his hand over Buffy's.

" Now do you finally believe me Buffy, What i'm feeling. The love I have for you, it's real."

Buffy looked deep into Spike eyes and felt guilty as she re-looked their past and how she had reduced him to her Sex Slave after she had been brought back. The thoughts of what she had done to him filled her with the deepest shame.

" I'm sorry Spike, I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Spike looked at her surprised and slightly playful but his voice was deadly serious, even if his choice of words weren't.

" What you did to me ? You mean the whole Sex Slave thing you had going on ? Me in cuffs totally at your mercy ?"

Buffy bit her lip, her shame deepening.

Spike touched Buffy's cheek and Buffy looked up, he looked deep into her green eyes and felt warm that he saw such shame in them for what she had done.

" You broke my un-dead heart Buffy, you made me bloody submissive ! But it's okay baby, it's all in the past Pet. Tell me you love me."

His voice gentle and slightly pleading.

Buffy smiled and with her whole heart she replied.

" I love you Spike. I'm head over heels in love with you. And I'm so sorry for what I did to you."

**(Dawn)**

" My name's Dawn, don't you usually introduce yourself when meeting someone new "

The boy bowed and with mock sincerity replied.

" Apologies for my rudeness Dawn, I'm Anthony."

Anthony gently took Dawn's hand and brought it to his glistening lips, he kissed her hand ever so gently.

" I really like you Dawn, I want to know you."

Dawn felt a blush creep into her cheeks and she tried to grin it off.

" Where to ."

Anthony smiled, he moved out of the light into the shadows, his eyes glittering in the dark.

" For now here, I'll come here every night, I'll look out for you. Go now."

**(Spike and Buffy)**

Buffy opened the door, her hands touching the door hinge, her eyes never leaving Spike's and barely blinking.

" Spike,"

Spike took a step forward and wrapped and arm around Buffy's waist pulling her in for a deep kiss. Buffy responded hungrily and whined as Spike withdrew. Spike couldn't help but smile as he saw desire build in her eyes.

" What about Dawn Buffy ? This isn't the place, especially as it's your turn. It's pay back for all those days in Slavery. I warn you Buffy I'm ruthless."

Buffy thought she heard Dawn and turned away from Spike and towards the living room. In seeing nothing she turned around intending to persuade Spike to stay and found he's already left. Frowning she closed the door.

Being as quiet as she could she sneaked up into Dawn's room and saw her sister was innocently sleeping. Feeling proud of her little sister for staying safe she closed the door of her bedroom.

Dawn heard her bedroom door closed and a smirk formed on her face until she heard a familiar voice.

_**Niblet, What has got you in this happy mood ? I'm drowning in it !**_

Dawn felt her smirk disappear as she made her reply. Lying to Spike was like lying to no else.

_**Nothing, happy is all**_

When she got her reply she felt herself cringe.

_**Dawn I can't believe you against my word like that. See me tomorrow Dawn. Don't turn up and there be trouble.**_

His voice had been dreadfully serious and it set up a whole lot of dread in her stomach. Maybe if she got upset he'd go easy on her ?

_**Think again Niblet ! I'm merciless **_

**Hey what so you think ? Review pretty pretty please 2 Reviews and I'll update !**

_**Buffy/Spike **_


	12. Anthony or Spike

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Anthony or Spike ?_

Dawn woke up feeling far less chiper than when she had left the Bronze, she knew her meeting with Spike would have to be in the night, she had the whole day to come up with a relentless argument against him.

Something that would convince him. She sighed, it wasn't going to happen. No one could convince Spike against his own views of anything. His and Buffy's relationship a prime example.

Dawn shook her head and tried to clear her mind off Spike, instead she thought of Anthony. She wondered if he'd be at the Bronze, if he'd be waiting for her to show.

_**Anthony or Spike ? **_

_**Spike or Anthony ?**_

After a moments thought she had decided.

_**Anthony, after all what's the worse Spike could do ?**_

Decided she went downstairs to find an extremely happy Buffy preparing breakfast.

" What's got you so up beat ?"

Dawn asked her sister, hoping it had something to do with Spike.

Buffy turned around, the answer written all over her face. Dawn smiled happy that her sister had found happiness at last, this was also good for her, if he was in a happy mood then it would help her when she didn't turn up.

Dawn walked into The Bronze, flicking her brown hair back as she entered.

" Your looking beautiful tonight Dawn. Your looking real good."

Dawn felt herself blush as she turned to see Anthony smirking flirtatiously at her. He put a hand to her face and touched her cheek, his touch was cold and it made her skin tingle. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her body and before she knew it their lips met and were ravishing eachother, each one desperate to please the other and be satisfied.

Eventually the need for oxygen got too great and Dawn had to move away, Anthony looked at her astonished.

" You were breathtaking Dawn, I've never felt anything like it."

Dawn couldn't reply, this didn't feel real, it didn't feel like it belonged in the world, it was perfect. Anthony took her arm in his and led her to the dancefloor, his arms snaking around her waist and meeting at her back. Dawn sighed, her arms wrapping themselves around Anthony's neck.

The pair swayed to the slow song, completely melted into one another unable to focus on anything else. Dawn looked up and into Anthony brown eyes and she felt mesmerized by them.

Dawn turned around intending to lead them to the couches when she saw Spike and Buffy enter. She froze, her heart rate sky high, Anthony took her arm and surveyed her concerned.

" Dawn ? What is it ?"

Dawn gulped and without explanation hurled them into the deep crowds.

" We need to stay hidden."

She hissed urgently.

Anthony chuckled in amusement and planted a kiss on Dawn's temple, making her go weak on the knees. Dawn closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, but when she opened them Spike was in close proximity.

" I'm sorry Anthony but we can't stay here, I really have to go."

Anthony nodded and let her go.

Dawn wavered in out of the crowd and when she turned saw Anthony blow her a kiss, she pretended to catch it and brought it to her cheek before darting out just as Spike turned around and looked at where she had been.

**(Buffy&Spike POV)**

Spike growled angrily and banged the glass jar of beer on the wooden table.

Buffy had come back from the bar just in time to see him do it and she looked at him oddly.

" What was that Spike ?"

Spike rose an eyebrow and looked puzzled before replying lazily.

" Nothing pet, but seriously this song is lousy."

Buffy just shook her head and took a sip of her own drink.

" Hey you ready for some action tonight Spike, paying me back for your-"

her voice lowered.

" enslavement ?"

Spike growled and nodded the same time he took a swing from his beer.

" Oh yeah Slayer, no one does that to Spike and gets away with it, even you baby."

Buffy grazed her leg against his.

" Back to your lair ?"

Spike grinned evilly.

" Where else ?"

_**Hey ! What do you think ? Review please**_


	13. Enslavement

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_The Enslavement_

Buffy striped to her underwear and lay out on the bed her wrists then locked into the cuffs.

Spike sat on her, his legs either side of her.

" See how you like it Slayer, I'm your Master now."

Buffy smiled cheekily.

" Tell me Master, was I your first ? Your first Master, the first to enslave you ?"

Spike growled and nipped at her flesh with his blunt teeth.

" I am your Master Slayer, you will respect me "

Buffy smiled cheekily, wanting to get Spike hot and bothered.

" Oh but I do respect you Master, but I gotta know, was I your first ? Your first Master ?"

Spike lowered his face so it rested merely inches from her own.

" Yes Slayer, your were my first."

A satisfied smirk formed over Buffy's face till Spike licked her cheek, startled by his sudden action the smirk fell from her face and Spike himself smirked superiorly. Buffy thrust her hips wanting him in her.

Spike placed a hand on her stomach.

" Not yet Slayer."

Spike kissed her passionately purring at Buffy's passionate responses. Spike eventually pulled away and held her mangled wrists.

" Do you trust me ?"

Buffy's look suddenly sobered and a huge amount of warmth filled her face.

" I trust you."

Spike smiled and moved away from her face and to her wrists, she heard a series of scrapping noises before she heard the cuffs being popped open.

" Come to me Baby"

Spike asked tenderly.

**Hey ! Hope you like this chapter 2 reviews and i'll update.**


	14. True Identity

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_True Identity _

Dawn pulled away, her lips stinging in how passionate that kiss had been.

Anthony kept a firm grip on her wrist and he pulled her closer into his chest. Dawn rested against his chest happily at first, then she froze. Her own heart was beating furiously against her ribcage, Anthony's didn't even beat. His heart wasn't beating.

" I'm a Vampire Dawn, and I really do like you a lot. I'm so sorry for this."

Next thing Dawn knew a burning pain exploded over her neck, she pulled out a dart and had time to send one thought before she passed out.

_**SPIKE ! HELP ME**_

Spike shot awake, that dream, a mysterious Vampire had been kissing Dawn when he had confessed what he was and stabbed a dart in her neck. He was sweating heavily. He lay back down and entered Dawn's mind. When her voice filled his head he yelped and shot out of bed, he felt his body shake and in his feral state he roughly shook Buffy awake.

"BUFFY WAKE UP ! BUFFY DAWN'S IN TROUBLE !"

Buffy leapt out of bed and that and hastily put her clothes on whilst shouting in a panic at Spike.

" What you mean Dawn's in trouble ?"

Spike put a hand on her shoulder and looked deep into her green eyes. And spoke her in a soothing calm voice.

" Buffy, Dawn is in trouble, she's in trouble and we're going to save her but first we have to get back to your house."

Buffy let out a scream of frustration her voice beginning to sound hysterical.

" HOUSE ! MY HOUSE ! WHY THE HELL WOULD WE GO THERE ! WE HAVE TO FIND HER !"

Spike growled and took her wrists in his hands, holding tightly.

" Whoever has taken Dawn has taken her to get to you, therefore they will want you to know that they have her and they will use her as bait. To make sure you go to them they got to tell you where to go in the first place !"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him, her voice accusing.

" You seem to have this all sussed out ?"

Spike looked momentarily hurt before his wall came up and he replied tonelessly.

" I'm not Angel Buffy, You know what I am. Who I am. And it's because of who I am that we're going to find Dawn."

Spike turned to open the door when a fist collided painfully with the side of his head.

He howled in the surprised pain.

" THIS IS YOUR FAULT ! IF I HADN'T BEEN WITH YOU I WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HER ! SHE NEEDED ME ! SHE NEEDED ME AND I WAS HERE WITH YOU !"

Spike turned around his face in Vampire mood.

" This is not my fault Slayer, your hurting Buffy, I understand that but you can't lock Dawn away, sooner or later she was going to leave the house without us."

Buffy faced him, her hand lightly skimming the purple bruise that was rapidly healing on Spike's face. Tears of shame filled her eyes and she whispered a apology in a broken sounding voice. Spike put a hand on her shoulder.

" No need."

With that Spike ran himself and Buffy with his Vampiric speed to her home, a rock in front of the door with a note wrapped around it greeted them. Buffy unwrapped it.

It read one word.

_**Drusila x**_

_**Hey what do you think ? 2 reviews and i'll update**_


	15. Ain't Love Grand

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Ain't Love Grand_

Spike felt his heart plummet, a horrible heat flush rose up with in him and he turned around to vomit in the gutter.

Buffy didn't notice, she kept staring at the piece of paper.

" I should have killed her. That day I should have killed her."

She turned around and saw Spike walk back towards her, he looked ill and she saw him wipe his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

" Why would she want you ? You have a soul now. Your different."

Spike looked at her solemnly.

" Souls can be taken. You know that better than anyone."

Buffy didn't know what to say to that. An awkward silence fell upon them.

" Spike what would Drusila want with Dawn ?"

Spike rose a hand and touched her face.

" To get me back. It would get to you, I love you and she knows I'll come with you. She plans to take me back.

Buffy I have to kill her and even without my soul I still love you, even if you never believed me.

But if things go wrong get Dawn, get Dawn and get the hell out of there."

Buffy punched him in the face.

Spike groaned and lifted a hand to his face.

" I am not leaving you to die Spike. Let's get the rest of the gang and then put Drusila where she belongs."

Spike nodded and tried to hide his face but Buffy caught his look.

" You love her ?"

Spike looked up, sadness but bravery shining in his eyes.

" She saved me from my very poor existence. Buffy I was planning on spending eternity with her.

I'll always love her.

But I love you Buffy, your the best thing that happened to me, I've given you everything. Even my un-dead life. I love you and I love Dawn, and if the only way you and Dawn can be safe is if I kill Drusila then so be it. I love you Buffy."

Buffy kissed him softly then pulled back slightly.

" I've been a monster to you.

I've told you you can't love, I've used you and hurt you. But when you left, when Willow went mad and I went to your lair to drop off Dawn I missed you so much.

Even after what you tried to do I missed you. I knew you loved me, and deep inside I loved you too. But I couldn't let myself be with you, not when you didn't have a soul. Now you do and I've seen the real you and I love you."

_**Review I'll update when I get 2 Reviews I'll update**_


	16. Mistrust

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Mistrust_

" You know Buffy none of this would have happened if you'd stayed away from Spike."

Spike just closed his eyes and shook his head. Xander was the worst of the lot, absolutely refused to trust him.

" Look Xander, Spike gave up his life to close the Hellmouth. He saved the world, literally the world. So your right Xander if I had stayed away none of this would have happened. We'd all be dead."

Xander looked at Spike with severe distrust.

" I don't trust him Buffy, he's a Vampire. He's hiding something from us."

Spike rose an eyebrow and everyone including Buffy suddenly were surveying him.

Willow moved towards him and lifted her hands into the air placing them either side of Spike's head. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

A white light between Willow's hands and Spike's head appeared in the room. Willow opened her eyes.

" Something you want to tell us Spike ?"

Willow asked pointedly.

Spike took a deep breath and braced himself.

" Yes, alright there is, there's something I need to tell you."

Buffy felt her throat tighten and she suddenly felt angry,

Spike saw the anger building in Buffy's eyes and decided to dive into the deep end.

" Ever since I've - come back, I've been able to have this connection."

" What kind of connection"

Buffy demanded.

" A telepathic connection, I haven't really used it with anyone, but I made a connection with Dawn. We've been communicating once and a while since I returned.

When she was taken I had a dream, a dream she was kissing this Vampire and then he put a dart in her neck. I thought it was a dream until I entered her mind and saw she had left a message for me. She asked for help."

Willow winked at him.

_**Nicely done, don't look so surprised ! Your not the only one who can be telepathic**_

_**You've come far Red**_

_**So have you Spike, I've got your back**_

Spike turned to look at Willow and he smiled revealing slightly pointed canine teeth.

" Thanks Red."

Xander looked from Willow to Spike and coughed drawing the attention to himself.

" Now we all know Spike's cute little trick, maybe everyone will want to-

_**Now Xander, any one would think you were jealous ?**_

" Get out my head Spike !"

_**Technically I'm not in your head, I'm just connecting with you.**_

" Well then stop connecting !"

Buffy swung her weapons box lid open and it slammed open, everyone turned to her. She looked determined and she grasped a stake and gripped it tightly.

" Dawn's in trouble, she needs us. We have no idea what's she's going through. We've got a Vampire to stake and no Xander it's not Spike."

With that the gang headed for Drusila's mansion.

**Hey coming towards the end now !**


	17. Spike

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_Spike _

Buffy kicked the door open, Spike came in from behind her. The rest of the gang checking the upstairs.

" Style hadn't changed a bit, Dru always did go for the old Medieval, although -"

Spike cut off and walked up to a revolting looking statue. He touched the stone and his brows creased.

" Although, this little war statue that was always Angelus' style."

" Glad you remember me Spike."

Spike turned around and an arrow shot into his chest, Spike howled and fell to the ground, Buffy ran to his side. She yanked the arrow out and looked at the tip, it was green.

" Poison ?"

Angelus smiled and smoothed his hair back,

" What else is there Buffy ?"

The arrow fell from Buffy's grip and she looked at Spike. He was unconscious, his forehead hot and clammy and very sweaty. Then everything went black.

When she woke a badly beaten up and bloodied Spike lay at her feet. The chains rattled as she tried to move her arms down to him, she was chained to a wall. Buffy groaned with frustration.

" SPIKE !"

" He can't hear you Buffy, why do you even care ? He's your mortal enemy, your arch nemesis."

Buffy looked up and saw Angelus walking towards her, holding a sword.

" Not anymore. He is not my enemy anymore."

Angelus stopped where he was for a moment.

" Poor bugger then, got no fucking clue."

" No clue about what Angel ?"

Angelus growled, clearly annoyed.

" Would you stop calling me that ! I am not Angel, I'm Angelus."

Buffy looked at him confused.

" Your soul, you had a soul. What happened to your soul ?"

Angelus smirked darkly.

" Got rid of it. "

he paused, his face softening till he looked at Buffy the way Angel did. And when he continued his voice was smooth and deep.

" It was the only way Buffy, the only way to get rid of the pain. The pain that burned me everyday, then you sent me that ring and I thought a stake would be kinder.

But you stopped me, you risked your life to safe me and I wasn't going to ruin your sacrifice. Instead one night I went to a bar, met a beautiful women got drunk had a night of passion and then BANG !"

He paused and smile lit upon his features, a smile which widened as he heard an unconscious Spike moan.

" BANG ! All that pain gone. Gone in an instant. I felt new, refreshed and suddenly I didn't care if you lived or died.

Then I heard from Drusila, brought back memories that did."

Angelus looked down at Spike at that point.

" Memories, my own gang, Drusila, and my love who sired me and of course Spike.

Bitter rivals, William the Bloody and I rivaled over everything, Slayers, kills even women we could attract, before the kill of course.

Even then we rivaled, just how much blood we could drink before they died, never won that one Spike knew actually how much he could take, how to damage them."

Angelus grinned warmly at unconscious Spike, like he was meeting a dear friend.

" But when all was said and done, when we came under attack we teamed together. We teamed up and we always came up top. No one could beat Spike, built himself quite a reputation William the Bloody, some places you just had to say the name William and the women would scream in fright.

Made things difficult mind you, difficult to hunt, to carry out the perfect hunt. But oh I was impressed and he knew. Spike and I we could have gone far. Me, Spike and Dru."

Angelus then moved up and looked at Buffy.

" Then I got cursed, Angel goes goody goody falls in love with you and suddenly I come back and Spike's turned against me. Poor bugger, i'm telling you falling in love with you, it's a new torture."

Spike moaned again and his eyes slowly opened. He saw nothing but darkness at first then he heard a voice.

" Looks like sleeping beauty coming back to us Buffy."

_**That voice, I know that voice Angel, or Angelus.**_

Then suddenly everything came into view. Spike looked up and saw Buffy chained to the wall. He gritted his teeth and growled as he forced himself up.

" Always could take good beating Spike."

Spike growled at Angelus and began to advance, Angelus pushed him back.

" Someone else wants you Spike, I'm thinking me and Buffy could do some catching up time. Someone misses you Spike. Misses you terribly."

Spike looked over Angelus shoulder and Drusila moved towards him.

" William, you've been lost, a lost little lamb, all lost and alone. Hiding from the big bad wolf, it's ok little lamb you don't have to hide anymore."

Her baby voice echoing around the stone walls.

Spike felt all the fight leave his body, his heart aching at the thought of having to kill her.

" Buffy doesn't love you dear, I've given you everything, look at what the Slayer's done to you. You got a soul again. She'd turn you human if she could. That's not you Spike."

Spike went to move closer to Drusila when Angelus groaned in pain as Buffy kicked him between the legs.

Seeing his chance Spike picked up the rusty axe and axed Buffy free from the chains. Buffy leapt into action kicking Angelus down, Buffy dealt the fatal blow and Angelus turned to dust.

Drusila let out a furious scream and charged at Spike, Spike took Buffy's stake and charged at her. He hit the spot, then felt something stab him.

" Your coming with me William."

Spike touched her cheek, his face soft and sad.

" Sorry luv, you missed."

He yanked out the stake and as a tear trailed down Drusila's face she turned to dust.

Spike felt all his energy leave him and he collapsed on to his back. Buffy screamed when she saw the knife in Spike's chest.

Buffy ran to his side and put her hands on the handle of the knife.

" On three, One-"

"ARRGH !"

" Sorry Spike."

Spike shook his head and placed her hand over the wound.

" Vampire remember, I'll be fine."

Buffy squeezed his hand.

" We have to get Dawn, there's that teenage Vampire you dreamt about."

Spike nodded and with Buffy's help he got on his feet.

" I'll try to reach her, see if she can get to us."

Buffy nodded.

_**Niblet, it's me Spike, Can you come to us ? Can you come downstairs**_

The door creaked open and a teary Dawn entered the basement.

" Already here Spike."

Spike smiled warmly and looked at Dawn with deep compassion.

" You were right Spike. Time to lay off Vampires. From now on i'm only going to be attracted to the normal guy."

Spike chuckled.

" Yeah well, you Summer women can't resist us Dark Vampires. Can't resist the mystery."

Willow and Xander entered the room holding a stake.

" I've had enough for now, let's start the walk back home."

Spike shook his head and he fell to his knees. Buffy rushed to his side.

" Don't think I can make it Red, Dru didn't make the mark but it was a deep shot."

Willow just smiled and then the world turned around them and suddenly they were in Buffy's living room. Spike fell from his knees to the carpet unconscious, whilst everyone but Willow fell to the ground onto their knees. Willow smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry, the journey can be pretty intense especially if your already injured."

Buffy gently touched Spike's forehead.

" What happened to Dawn's Vampire ?"

Willow looked at Dawn sorrowfully.

" He's staked."

Buffy nodded and grunting she lifted Spike up, she turned to Willow and Xander.

" Look after Dawn."

Xander nodded and grinned.

" Of course."

Taking deep breaths, still worn out from Willow's transportation spell she carried Spike to her bedroom and realised something.

Angelus had been right when he had told her she treated her loved ones badly, she touched her neck and realised there was a step she had to take.

A step to show Spike she really did love and trust him now. All she needed was Willow's help. Her hand closing over the ring she had taken in battle from Angelus.

Spike woke much later on and he muttered her name, Buffy leaned over him and pushed her hair over her shoulder.

" I never showed you how much I trust you Spike. Bite me. I trust you."

Spike sat up slowly and looked deeply into Buffy's eyes.

" Spike I never want to leave you, I don't want to grow old with you. Willow's a powerful witch."

And as if on cue Willow opened the door holding the ring Spike had been digging for years before.

" I can restore her soul and I can make an exact copy of this ring. Your spend an eternity with eachother. If this is what you want then I'll help but Buffy there's no going back."

Buffy smiled and moved her neck closer to Spike.

" I don't want to go back. Turn me."

Spike didn't know what to say, it was what he had dreamed of her saying. He never thought she'd trust him so much. He kissed the side of her face and turned his face to Vampire mode.

" It'll only hurt for a moment Pet."

Then he sunk his fangs into Buffy's neck, Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped, but then her face changed and a look of pleasure filled her features, Spike pulled back and dragged a nail along his own neck, Buffy looked at him, her face heavy with lust and desire and she turned around and drank from his neck. Sucking more and more until she died.

_**Just one last chapter left please review**_


	18. New type of Slayer

_After__ you'd gone_

_**Name :**_ _**After you'd gone**_

_**Author :**_ _**Lisi the slayer**_

_**Genre :**__**Romance/Angst**_

_**Summery:**_

_**Spike sacrificed himself to close the Hellmouth over Sunnydale once and for all. Year on and Buffy is still distraught and beats her self up about how she never told him how she felt. But now he's back, back from the dead, determined to get his life back he sets out in search of Buffy, but how will Buffy react when she's see him and will she accept him into her life again ?**_

_**Pairings- **_ _**Buffy/Spike **_

_A new type of Slayer_

Buffy opened her eyes, she felt incredible. She could feel this new power coursing through her. Then she saw Spike and her eyes gleamed.

She loved him still, but now she felt dark, she didn't mind. In fact she found herself embracing the change, the dark was attractive, it was delicious.

Spike slowly held her wrists and planted kisses along her neck, Buffy moaned, a dark sinister feeling of lust filling her, until she heard the words of incantation.

The feelings were disappearing, she growled at Willow and tried to get to her when Spike wrapped his strong arms around her.

" Don't worry love, We're getting you back. The real Buffy."

Buffy shook her head, her eyes flashing.

" I AM the real Buffy."

Spike growled softly and moved her arms out so her chest was exposed, Willow finished her spell and pushed her hand over Buffy's heart.

Buffy screamed as the world disappeared into bright light and then suddenly she slumped in Spike's arms.

Her eyes fluttered open and Spike smiled at her warmly, Buffy smiled back. She was back. She had her soul again, she felt Spike slide something on to her finger and she looked to see what he'd done.

" That ring Pet makes us immortal, we can get staked, we can touch crosses we can go in the sunlight and no harm shall pass as long as you wear this ring."

Buffy smiled and kissed Spike gently.

" Thank you, thank you for giving us forever."

Spike smiled darkly.

" My pleasure Pet, but I bet Giles wouldn't be quite so thrilled."

" SHE'S WHAT ! SHE CAN'T! A VAMPIRE SLAYER WHOSE A VAMPIRE ! WHERE'S SPIKE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM !"

The door flung open and the pair yelled at him and pulled the bedcovers over themselves. Spike chuckled at Giles' red face.

" Honestly don't you know you should knock before entering a lady's room."

Buffy laughed quietly.

Giles narrowed his eyes at Spike.

" What is this business I've heard of you turning Buffy last night ?"

Spike rose an eyebrow.

" Exactly what you heard Rupert, girl wanted to be turned."

Giles slammed the door shut.

" She wanted no such thing !"

Buffy closed her eyes and pulled Spike back down.

" Giles he's right, I love him. There's no Hell mouth anymore and I've still got my soul thanks to Willow and with this ring I can still be the Slayer. Nothing's changed expect I'm a Vampire now and I've got an eternity with Spike."

Giles took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Dawn slammed her bedroom door shut. Hot bitter tears streamed down her face and with a pained howl she collapsed onto her bed.

Anthony had promised her he had been made to do it. Made to bring her to that house, he had promised nothing would happen to her. She had believed in him, he had asked for forgiveness and she had given it.

Their relationship had grown strong all for Willow to destroy as she staked Anthony in the back.

She felt bitter, bitter and dark. Everyone had something, everyone but her. Spike had Buffy, he had Buffy and he was a Vampire. He was special. Now her sister not only had Spike but was now a Vampiric Vampire Slayer. It was enough to make her scream.

She buried her face into the pillow. She didn't notice that her body was glowing. It was glowing green.

**To be Continued...**

**Hey ! The end of my first Buffy fan fic ! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, there will be a squeal called Return of the Key and I hope as many of you read it as possible !**

**Thanks for reading !**

**Lisi the slayer**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Return of The Key (Squeal to After you'd Gone)**

**Summary**

**The monks in the church were interrupted, their spell left was unfinished. Now it's breaking apart. Dawn begins to remember her former life as The Key, and as the spell dissolves Dawn taps into the Key's power. The Key's power is absolute, Buffy and Spike must find a way of keeping the Monk's spell together before Dawn get's consumed by her power and the world has yet another apocalypse, if that happens Buffy and the others will have no choice. They'll have to destroy Dawn.**

**Buffy/Spike**


End file.
